Catch Me
by g33kg1rl
Summary: A little G rated look at what could have happened after Maes Hughes funeral with Roy and Riza. It's going to rain... was the only way Roy could tell her his feelings. Royai


I own no rights to Fullmetal Alchemist because if I did I would feel like a genius (which I don't). And I'd be rich (which I'm not).

I came up with the idea for this after having a sudden epiphany about something… what Roy meant at Maes Hughes funeral when he suddenly told Riza 'It's going to rain,' I know EVERY fan of FMA figured it out the second it said it; but it just occurred to me and it made me realize just what he was telling her… instead of being the wrong Colonel and trudging through it, he broke down and practically begged her to catch him.

So this is my take of what happened after those fateful words were spoken. I hope I don't suck too much o.0 this is the first fan fiction I've EVER posted ANYWHERE. Be gentle. I'm a virgin ;)

Catch Me

by: Melissa the Damgel

"It… looks like it's going to rain…" He struggled to get the words out while keeping his shoulders back and his head held high, though his hat was pulled low over his forehead in a silent attempt to hide the emotions that flittered across his face –before finally a tear rolled down his cheek and betrayed his inner struggle to remain strong.

But she knew what he meant the moment he had told her the rain was coming.

She looked to him with a hint of surprise across her face. Her inner grief was momentarily pushed aside as she stared at her Colonel. For a moment in time she couldn't believe what he had just said to her, but she held herself steady as only Riza Hawkeye could, and she nodded faintly, looking back to the grave of Maes Hughes.

"Yes." She whispered.

And they stood there; the silence welcomed and appreciated though it was heavy and harsh to the ears.

Even though time stood still for them, Hawkeye moved closer, standing next to her ranking officer and stood still, silently giving him that support she always gave to him willingly and in great abundance.

But this time it was different. Her support wasn't military in nature. It was personal, and even a little shy.

Roy Mustang's eyes stared upon the headstone of one of his dearest friends –if not one of the only friends who truly understood him. He felt tears slide down his cheeks and he clenched his jaw to steady himself and once again try to remain in control. But it was so hard this time.

Riza finally spoke, her voice quiet and far gentler than he was used to hearing from the woman. "Come on, Sir. You're useless in the rain." She whispered.

Neither of them moved right away. It wasn't till Roy's hand slipped into hers and gripped her hand tightly that Riza listened to his silent plea and gently led him away from the grave.

Roy sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window, only vaguely noting his location as Riza drove him home.

She led him from the car and once he let them both inside his home, she guided him to his kitchen table and set the kettle to simmer on the oven as she quietly padded about his kitchen, getting mugs and bags of tea ready.

As her hands became still, the woman had no other choice but to finally raise her eyes and stare upon the man whom she respected as both a leader, and a man.

His eyes were locked upon the grains of the wood table even though he seemed to be looking past it. His hands were clenched tightly atop the table and even in the depths of his pain; the man still was able to hold himself with an air of strength and authority.

But she could see right through him.

Riza hesitated, her eyes looking back to the bags of tea sitting in the empty mugs and she suddenly felt like those bags of tea. Sitting in nothingness all alone.

Just as Roy felt right then.

She lifted her eyes once again and finally gathered her courage to round the countertop and move towards him.

Roy lifted his eyes with a lethargic, uncaring movement that revealed his emotions for a flicker in time. His dark eyes stared into her own and caused the woman to pause in her steps.

"Roy-"

A whistle interrupted her as the kettle announced it was done.

Her courage waned –though she never once let that weakness show through- and she moved back to the stove, lifting it off the coil and filling the two mugs with the hot water. Once the stove was off, she carried the mugs to the table and placed one before Roy then took a seat across from him.

And neither of them touched their tea. Instead they stared at the hot steam, the water that curled and twisted as ribbons of tea began to weave in and out of the water like smoke caressing the air.

As time went on the water darkened and the steam began to fade.

Riza was the first to finally pull the tea bag out of the glass and set it atop her spoon before taking a drink. The water had cooled to a reasonable warmth by this point in time, and the warmth quickly spread throughout her body and caused a shiver to tickle her spine and imaginary hands to slide up her back and around her shoulders.

She took another sip, looking to Roy from over the top of her mug –and that's when he finally looked at her. He was so lost even though he was sitting there before her.

Slowly setting her mug down, Riza inhaled as silently as possible before speaking, "Roy..."

"The rain… it just started." He whispered, cutting her off.

Riza blinked and looked to the window, and sure enough, droplets of rain could be seen gathering upon the window panes –as well as the soft rhythm of rain on the roof.

Roy's eyes bore into hers the moment her eyes looked back to him; and his heart jerked inside his chest. "Riza…"

She tried to look away but couldn't –not even her hand seemed to possess the strength to lift the mug to break this unknown spell.

"I…" Roy began but this time it was Riza who interrupted him.

"Sir, perhaps you should go to bed early tonight. You need to rest –and the office will understand if you take a few days of leave time." She told him in that commanding, yet gentle, way of hers.

Roy's face twisted, the first physical manifestation of his pain other than the few tears that had slipped passed his defenses too quickly for him to stop. "Riza; I can't do this."

"Sir, you just need your rest. This sort of situation will take time, but you will carry on. You are a strong man; and Hughes knew that."

"That's not what I mean!" He stood so abruptly, his chair flew backwards and clattered across the hardwood floor. He stared down at the tea that had spilled around the mug and he watched the water spread outwards before it suddenly stopped as though by an invisible barrier. Trembling as his hands trembled.

Riza was silent even as she stood and retrieved a towel to wipe up the mess.

"I know you were close with Hughes." She whispered and dared to look at him as she set his newly dried mug to the side. "He was special to us all. He was the sort of man that made you enjoy waking up every morning and going to work. He brought something to us all that we will never get back; even his damn rants about his girl brought something to the office that was special no matter where he went."

Roy snorted at the mention of Elysia, but he didn't move, clinging to her every word.

Riza turned finally and faced him, her hand falling from the table to her side and she gazed up at him, forcing his dark eyes to look at her.

"No one can replace him. And I don't know how to understand that. He was just here, but now he's gone and he won't be coming back. And I don't know how to help you because I know you're hurting ten times more than I am." She whispered; her demeanor finally cracked and her eyes glimmer as tears began to appear along her lashes.

"…Sir?" She whispered, and that one trembling question drew Roy Mustang completely to her attention. She stared at him as a tear finally slid down her cheek, "How are you able to stand so tall when you are grieving more than I am; and I feel ready to crumble."

He straightened his back ever so slightly.

"You are so strong. And he knew that. That's why he supported you; and that's why I'll stand behind you forever."

Roy looked away even as the tears of true grieving were finally allowed to fall freely. A hand fell over his eyes for a few seconds then he stepped closer, wrapping his arms about Riza and burying his face into her shoulder. Her strong yet still feminine arms wrapped about his shoulder and held him close while she too allowed her tears to fall freely.

And against his will; an involuntary action that made him feel so weak; Roy Mustang sobbed against his First Leuitenant's shoulder.

"I miss him, Riza… I feel like I should be calling him and asking him what I should do; but he won't be there. He isn't here anymore and I hate it. I couldn't stop it… and I couldn't keep him safe. What good is all this power if the people I care about get hurt?"

Riza pulled him closer, practically on her tiptoes as they held each other tightly against the other. "I don't know. I can't answer these questions; but I believe in you."

He absorbed her words even as his tears continued to stain her shirt.

As time went on, Roy began to calm himself, though his hands continued to cling tightly to her clothing. Riza did manage to pull away enough to gently lead him into the other room so they could sit on the sofa –but Roy sank to the floor at her feet instead of joining her on the couch and he laid his head on her lap, his arms holding her about her waist tightly while his eyes stared off into the distance.

Riza smoothed her fingers through his hair and smiled ever so faintly though it felt like a traitorous act considering the events of the day.

"Don't leave me alone." Roy whispered.

Riza hesitated but before she could say anything, he continued.

"I don't know what I might do. To myself…" his voice dropped lower, the shame of admitting such a thing evident.

"Sir… you may have me for however long you need me." And Riza Hawkeye meant every word, just as she meant every stroke she smoothed through his hair to be a silent admittance to something she had kept silent for many long years.

"And if I order that to be forever?"

"Then forever it will be, Sir." She told him with a warm, soothing sigh. She smiled faintly once again as she watched the tension in her Colonel's shoulders fall away by the quiet words she spoke.

Roy sighed and finally closed his eyes, more tears fell from his eyes but they were silent and slow as realization settled upon him that Riza had always been there to help him. Though he had lost his closest friend and confidant; he was gaining something more by allowing Riza closer.

And she had caught him as he fell.


End file.
